


goodnight n go

by Whyyyyy



Series: song fics [5]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: song fic based on goodnight n go by ariana grande
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: song fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151246
Kudos: 6





	goodnight n go

_Tell me why you gotta look at me that way_

Janis could feel Cady’s gaze on her.

_You know what it does to me  
_

She pretended not to notice.

_So baby, what you tryna say?_

Cady had been testing the waters with Janis for weeks - she was toying with her, and it was working.

_Lately, all I want is you on top of me_

At the lunch table, Cady placed a hand on Janis’s knee.

_You know where your hands should be_

Janis couldn’t decide whether she wanted to move her leg away or climb on top of Cady and kiss her.

_So baby, won't you come show me?_

Well. That was a lie. She definitely knew what she wanted.

_I got you, I got you dreamin'_

She was just too scared.

_You close your eyes and you're screamin'_

She was getting vibes from Cady, sure

_Play with your mind for no reason_

But she couldn’t figure out if it was all in her head or not.

_I know you love how I tease it_

Cady knew what she was doing.

_You know that I'm playin', so don't be mistaken_

Everyone noticed how Janis acted around Cady.

_You already know what I'm thinkin', girl_

Janis didn’t know how utterly obvious she was being, of course.

_Oh, why'd you have to be so cute?_

She was constantly in a tug of war with herself.

_It's impossible to ignore you, ah_

Cady was either hardcore flirting or just extremely affectionate, Janis couldn’t tell which.

_Why must you make me laugh so much?_

Plus, she was goddamned adorable.

_It's bad enough we get along so well_

Janis spent almost every afternoon with Cady, and it was getting increasingly difficult to force herself to leave before she did something stupid.

_Just say goodnight and go  
_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Just say goodnight and go_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_  
Just say goodnight and go_

Then.

_One of these days_

One day

_You'll miss your train and come stay with me_

Cady offered to let Janis stay over.

_It's always say goodnight and go_

Janis almost said no.

_We'll have drinks and talk about things_

But she didn’t.

_And any excuse to stay awake with you_

Damian conveniently couldn’t come. Janis couldn’t decide whether to thank him or murder him.

_And you'd sleep here, and I'd sleep there_

She started out on the floor, blankets heaped on top of her.  
  
_But then the heating may be down again_

She ended up there, too.

_At my convenience_

But when she woke up, Cady was lying next to her.

_We'd be good, we'd be great together_

Janis allowed herself one full minute to gaze at her friend’s sleeping form.

_Why'd you have to be so cute?_

Then she got up and padded out of the room, cursing her stupid heart.

_It's impossible to ignore you, ah_

Cady wandered out shortly after.

_Why must you make me laugh so much_

She smiled sleepily at Janis.

_It's bad enough we get along so well_

Janis almost bolted.

_Just say goodnight and go_

But she didn’t.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

And she was rewarded when Cady stood on tiptoe and pressed a tentative kiss to her lips.

_Just say goodnight and go_

Janis kissed her back.

_I know how you want it, baby, just like this_

Cady pulled away, grinning.

_Know you're thinking' 'bout it, baby, just one kiss_

“I knew it.”

_While you're lookin' at 'em, baby, read my lips_

Janis smiled wryly.

_Don’t know what you want, but you can have this_

“I love you.”

_Want to say goodnight_

She stayed with Cady for the rest of the day.

_Want to say goodnight and go_

And this time, she didn’t force herself to leave.

_Want to say goodnight_  
_Baby, say goodnight and go  
_ _Want to say goodnight  
_ _Say goodnight and go_


End file.
